Miuu Chise the Crystal User
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: Wish don't come true, hoping isn't good. I wished to become a ninja to help, but I couldn't. I was an orphan, homeless, not care for. I want to care and help Gaara-kun out. But this isn't how I want it to go... GaaraXOc Got my idea from Obession... Check it out.
1. Dazed and Confused

Arc I

"Someone help me!" A random girl screamed into the night air.  
And I ran into her direction, deep down I knew why she was screaming, but part of me didn't want to believe. I came up to a dark alley way, with two people in it. I knew one person in it.  
It was Gaara, oh no. I couldn't stop now, now come on move.  
"Gaara, stop." I told him as I garbbed his shoulder and at the same time I motioned for the girl to leave, quickly. While I had his attention. And this attention wasn't good for me. Wasn't good for anybody. The girl was gone before Gaara noticed he made a temp, to go after her. Therefore I stepped into his path, there a pause before he grabbed me.  
"Please, take what you want, Gaara. Kill me if you must." What the hell did I just say.  
Not even a moment after the word came out I was slam into the wall of a building. With Gaara standing infront of me.  
"You don't know, what you just signed yourself up for."  
"Yes I do, have your way with me, Gaara. I'm more than willing." I stated back.  
"You will die afterward just so you know."  
"Hai, I know. You can't afford a weakness. I understand, I really do."  
"No you don't, this going to hurt."  
'DON'T'  
'Why not mother?'  
'She different, she loves you.'  
'Love? No one love me.'  
"Gaara, take what you want." I didn't know why I repeated that sentence.  
'See. Gaara, don't hurt her.'  
'She a weakness we don't need.'  
'You will reget it.'  
Next thing was pain in the back of my head, then lightheadness. I felt a wet substance flow down my back.  
Blood?  
I brought one of my hands to back of my head. It touch wet substance covering my hair and neck. Confusion across my mind, when did this happen.  
I looked at my blood covered hand. Gaara grabbed it and started licking off my blood from my hand. That was something I wasn't expecting. I gasped out loud when he started to sucking on my fingers.  
"You taste so sweet." He told me.  
He finished with the blood on my hand, so his lips move to my neck. I screamed out as he bit my senstive skin, and started to suck out my blood. The pain was replace with pleasure so quickly that it almost overload my senses.  
"Gaa-ara!" I moaned out, I grabbed the front of his shirt for something to hold on too.  
He growled at me. Or approve of my acceptance of him.  
"Shush, we don't want attract someone attention who know what I would do to them." Gaara informed me.  
I bit my to quite myself, when Gaara's finger touch my private area. I was to distracted with Gaara's lips on my neck to notices his hands going to the lower part of my body. Not that I didn't mind that, not at all. I enjoy it in matter of fact. His hand slipped into my lip without warning, I cried out I bit my lip to stop it from coming out without success.  
I didn't look at Gaara, I failed him, in the only request or warning, which way you want to take it. I saw it was a request. He didn't want someone to stop us. That was my look at it. I didn't notice that I bit my lip so hard blood started to drip from it. But Gaara did, his eye couldn't look away from it.  
"Gaara-kun I-" But I couldn't continue because Gaara kiss me harshly not that I minded. It just caught me off guard. The kiss didn't last long, he started sucking my bottom lip for my blood.  
He really like my blood doesn't he?  
I looked him straight in the eyes, his eye were turning golden.  
Surely not, he wouldn't turn was he? Please god no.  
A dangerous growl escaped his throat, it made me flinch. His eye narrowed at me, his sand wrapped arounded me, so fast.  
"Gaara-kun, I didn't-... I understand, but I still love you." I declared.  
I closed my eyes waiting for him to kill me, but it never came. The sand release and I fell to my knee. Gaara was gone, he disappeared from my view.  
He rejected me, I was to weak, the bad thing about it was: I knew it.  
"I'm sorry for being a weakness, Gaara-kun. I hope you can forgive me." I whispered to myself.  
Unknown to me, he wasn't that far away from me.  
'See I told you.'  
'I can't have a weakness, you know that.'  
'Then make her stronger, turn her into a strength.'  
'What up with you today.'  
'Nothing. But you can't leave her alone. You mark her, as your mate.'  
'Wait what?'  
'When you bit her on the neck'  
'Fine, then. Let do this your way.'  
"Gaara-kun." I whispered as I shred tears, I fell to the ground because of blood lost.  
I felt myself being pick up, I lift up my head to see who was carrying me. I saw Gaara, he came back.  
"Gaara-kun, I'm scared, I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me."  
"Why would I leave something that was mine? Your mine, now and forever, I afraid I won't ever let you go, even if you want me too."  
"But I'm a weakness."  
"Yes, but I'm making it my job to make you stronger, to make you a strength. Are you willing to do anything for me? Even kill for me?"  
"Kill for you and die for you, yesI will do anything for you, Gaara." I promised.  
"Good, it might take everything you got and more." Gaara said.  
"I know, but then again I won't give up or in. I take your best and throw it back at you."  
"Make sure you do, and I won't expected any less from you." He informed me.  
He put me down on my feet, I wasn't ready to stand when he took away his arm. Which made me almost fall on my face, but Gaara save the day using one of his hand to steading me.  
"So we haven't been introduce yet, well I haven't, so. Gaara-kun, I'm Miuu Chise and it is nice to meet you." I bowed while saying.  
When came back up something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.  
"Gaara!" I shouted.

My Character Info:

Name: Miuu Chise  
Age: 13  
Hair: Grey  
Eye: Brown  
Height: 4'5"  
Weight: 87lbs.  
Rank: Non-shinobi  
Status: Civilian  
Family: Orphan  
Village: Sunagakure  
History: unknown  
Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release

Tailed beasts-  
1- Ichibi: Shukaku (Racoon-dog)  
2- Nibi no Bakeneko: Matabi (Cat)  
3- Sanbi no Kyodaigam: Isobu (Turtle)  
4- Yonbi no Saru: San Goku (Monkey)  
5- Gobi no Irukauma: Kokuo (Dolphin)  
6- Rokubi no Namekuji: Saiken (Slug)  
7- Nanabi no Kabutomushi: Chismei  
8- Hachibi No Kyogyo: Gyuki (Ox)  
9- Kyuubi no Yoko: Kurama (fox)


	2. Contact

"The one tailed racoon-dog, I know, Gaara-kun. I don't mind. Your still you."  
"Miuu, I mark you has my mate eariler. I didn't know till he told me."  
"Remember what I said eariler too Gaara, I mint it. Take what you want, Gaara it still there."  
"Well being my mate is like being married if I understand correctly." He pointed out.  
"And? I'm okay with it. But Gaara are you." I questioned him.  
"It not that, I just want to inform you of what your in, that's all." He stated.  
"Okay, then. Let go meet your family." I comment.  
We walked in silence and we where half way there, from what I understanded.  
"Gaara-kun. Please talk to me, don't shut me out. We are in this together, just trust me. I can't stand you being in pain, if I can help it."  
"It's nothing, to worry about." Gaara told me.  
"Okay. Do you think your father will let me on your team?"  
"I have no idea."  
"So I have my work cut out for me, then. Just great. So do you think I could kick your father ass?"  
Gaara smirked at that comment about his father.  
Point one for me, yea.  
"Maybe if you surprise him, otherwise you wouldn't be able to he is the Kazekage."  
"True, true. But people seem to understimate children. Sometime it leads to their death."  
The talk on the walk over may it seem faster than before, we were standing infront of the Kazekage's Manison.  
Gaara pulled me through the front door of the manison. The Kazekage was waiting by the front door. His eye narrowed at us. He walked over to us, stopped five feet away.  
"Gaara, where have you been?" The Kazekage asked.  
Gaara didn't even answered, he didn't care.  
"Gaara!" The Fourth Kazekage dangerous growled and threat Gaara at the same time, as he stepped forward to Gaara.  
I quickly stepped between them, and calmly stated to the Kazekage, "Don't you dare threaten, Gaara."  
"And, what are you going to do about it, girl."  
"First, the name is Miuu Chise not girl. Second of all, I just killed someone who attacked Gaara I do believe it was one of your. And third, I don't care for your parenting skill they suck. Gaara is my friend and it might turn out to be more than that. So I don't care if you like me, but you will not mess with me nor Gaara again. Do you understand what I saying to you, Kazekage-sama." I hissed out.  
"You do not know who your messing with!"  
"I know who i'm messing with. You don't scare me."  
He didn't like my answer, he stepped toward me and Gaara, but only to stop in mid-step with a crystal lance at his throat.  
"Let me reword my last sentence, you don't know who your messing with. I will kill you, and pay for my crime later, will that is, if Gaara let them."  
I saw movenment out of the corner of my eye, they were fixing to attack me. Well I was holding the Kage with a weapon draw and could kill him at anytime if I wanted to do so.  
"Back off. No one is to touch her. Is that clear." The Kazekage growled.  
Now that was something that surprised me.  
And they listen to him.  
Good, because Gaara would of killed them if made one wrong move towards me.  
"I want two things from you. I want you to stop the hits on Gaara's life, and put me on Gaara's team." I informed him.  
"Arrg, done and done. Wait are you even a ninja?"  
"Nope, but it not from the lack of trying. With me being orphan I couldn't enter the academy."  
"I will make you a ninja, one condition of course. You will marry Gaara when you come of age."  
"That something you don't just ask me. You need to asks Gaara." I told him.  
"Aa." Was Gaara answered.  
Short and sweet. But then again didn't Gaara say that us being mated is like being married?  
"Good it settle then."  
Why does it feel like I just sign a contact with the devil?  
I release my lance and watched it disappear into dust. I sighed this is going to be a long day. And the sun just rised not even a hour ago.  
"And where the body of the person you kill?"  
"Tch. You won't find one. To kill him I encase him in crystal then broke it. He turned to dust." I said.  
"Miuu, get some rest and later today you will meet my daughter Temari and she will trainning for now."  
"Hai, Kazekage-sama"  
"You can stay here as long as you want, Miuu." The Kazekage told me.  
Gaara led me away from his father and into a hallway to our left. I suppose he was taking to a guest room so I could sleep. I stepped into the room that Gaara open for me, he entered after me. This room looked like someone else's, was it Gaara's? Did Gaara want to stay in his room with him?  
"Sleep." Was the answer from Gaara.  
And I did what I was told, I striped of my clothes till I was only in my tanktop and panty. I didn't mind that I was so bare infront of Gaara, it was the opposite, I was pleased. How strange. I climbed into his bed, I laid on top on the covers, it was going to be to hot; to sleep under them, very soon. I laid my head on the softed pillow, and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep today was going very tiresome. I heard footstep going out of the room. Gaara left.  
Why? Did I do something wrong? I hope not.


	3. Hatred

What ever the thing was it was directed at him. His sand wrapped around us both, protecting us from it. When the sand dropped the person who I expected that tried to attack was only a few feet away.  
"So the monster has a girl." He said.  
"Don't you dare call him that, again or I will kill you." I growled out at him.  
Why did someone calling Gaara a monster pisses me off royalty? Duh he not a monster. He misunderstood that all.  
"So did the monster hurt you, girl." He asked.  
"No, he didn't hurt me." I spoke.  
I ran at him, he was so dead. He called Gaara a monster again. He was so; not in my nice people book. If he survived he would be black list book.  
"Miuu, stand down he mine."  
"Gaara, I got this." I think, I add in my mind.  
I had no clue what I was doing. But I was following my instinct and they have never let me down before.  
"So little girl you think you can take me." The Suna ninja asked.  
"Think? I know I can." I replied to him.  
"Brat." He growled.  
Started up a jutsu. With hand signs, and a name I missed.  
What the hell, was I suppose to do. I didn't know any jutsu.  
I threw up my hands to protect me, & I crystal shield came from my hands. It protected me from the fire.  
That was so cool! How the hell did I do it?  
The shield didn't disappeared after the fire when away. It broke into four smaller pieces that I could use for weapon. And I did, I threw them at him. All at the same time he had a hard time dodging only one missed complete. One hacked off his left arm, another land itself in his stomach, and the last one was in right thigh.  
Opps. Not he didn't deserve what he got. And there nothing wrong with feeling pleased that I just hurt someone, ne?  
I took my eye off my enemy for a second and he disappeared. Then something hit me hard and I flew backwards, Gaara's sand caught me, otherwise I would of been badly hurt on impact.  
"Thanks, Gaara-kun, but it already over." I said.  
"What do-" The enemy started to say but it was cut off when he was cover by crystal. All his actions stopped then.  
"I told you if you called Gaara-kun that again. I would kill you. Gaara-kun may I borrow a kunai." I asked nicely.  
'Looks like your mate has a crystal Kekkei Genkai, how rare and interesting.'  
He handed it over to me, I used it to crack the crystal, which turned to dust after breaking.  
"I don't know how I did that. But it was awesome!"  
"So you have a Kekkei Genkai, an eye technique. And a crystal one at that."  
"What does this mean, Gaara?" I asked.  
"It mean you easlier chance at protecting yourself now. But with trainning you with have something of your own to perfect. Come on let go home."  
"Home? Your home."  
"Where else. Unless you want to go home to your family?" He asked.  
"Gaara-kun, I'm an orphan, I don't have family."  
"I'm going to tell you now, I'm the host for-"


	4. Nightmare

I sighed, and forced myself to sleep, it was something I had to do usually, I had hard time getting to sleep, I could stay sleep, but falling asleep was the hard part. I moved around till I founded a comfortable position, I reclosed my eyes, again. And took a deep breathe in, then released it. I founded my thoughts drifting away from me, I could feel sleep setting in. Then I felt the bed move beside me. I open my eyes, and to my surprise Gaara was laying next to me.  
"Gaara-kun, I can't sleep." I said.  
I turned my body to face him, as he closed the little distance between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He move his body till I was laying kinda on top of him, my head was on his chest. His heart beating was like magic melody, and my eyes started to close on their own.  
"Thanks, Gaara-kun." I mumbled right I fell asleep on his chest.

Night terror plagued my dreams, it was usually, but not to this extent. I mumble in my sleep "Gaara, don't it is a trap! Don't go, don't leave, please!" I started to cried, I didn't feel like this was a dream, it felt real.  
"Gaara, please wake up your dying!" I cried out in tears.  
I didn't know what to do, I wasn't there to help him. When he needed me the most. I wasn't there.  
"Gaara!" I screamed.  
I woke up right when I scream, terrified, I failed Gaara and he die because of it.  
But was it real? Because it felt like it was. Even though I knew it was a dream.  
"Hush." Gaara told me.  
As he raised my chin up, and wiped away my tears.  
"I couldn't save you, I watched you die. I didn't- I couldn't do anything to help you, Gaara. I failed to protect you. I-" I hicup out.  
"Shush, it only a dream, Miuu." He said.  
"It didn't feel like a dream, that what terrify me." I spoke.  
'I don't think it was a dream at all, Gaara. I really think she just saw your death. And I know she knows it, too.' Shukaku spoke.  
"It okay, now I'm right here. I'm not dead." Gaara replied.  
"Your right here. Your fine." I repeated to myself.  
"Feel better now, Miuu?" He asked me.  
"A little bit." I confessed.  
"That good now it time for you to meet Temari. Your clothes have been clean and dried. So get dressed and we well meet her." Gaara informed.  
"Hai, Gaara-kun." I said.  
I tried to get up but failed Gaara still was holding my waist.  
"Um, Gaara can I get up now?" I whispered.  
"Aa." He replied.  
He held on for a moment before moving his hand to the back of my neck. He brought my face closer to his, his lips touched mine. My hands found theirselves in his hair, when he deepen the kiss. One of his hands, touched my cheek his finger rubbed my cheek.  
"Ah-ah," I moaned out in the kiss, my cheek darken at his actions.  
We finally broke apart for air, I didn't know what to said, then I remember actions speak louder than words. I returned kiss, with shorter one on his lips, then smiled at him. I got off of him, and hurried to get dressed for trainning. This was the only chance to prove myself, and I wasn't letting this go. It was all or nothing. And I had nothing to lose, if I didn't put it, all on the line. Failure wasn't an option for me.  
Back to the task at hand: getting dressed


	5. Trainning

I quickly put my clothes back on, and turn to Gaara and said, "I'm ready, Gaara."  
"Good, then let head out." He told me.  
"Hai."  
Gaara led me out of his bedroom, and to where ever he was leading me. We went down a hallway with so many twists and turn that I lost track of where we were, and how to get back. We stopped infront of a door, where Gaara knock on it.  
A voice spoke, "Come in."  
Gaara stepped to the side, and out of my way of the door.  
I looked at Gaara pleading I didn't want to go in there alone. He sighed. I took it as a good sign and held out my hand to him. He took and entered the room with me after opening the door.  
There was a blonde haired teenaged girl in the room to my right. She glanced at me with her eyes narrowed then looked away when Gaara looked in her direction.  
She afraid of him. I noticed in the first few seconds.  
"Temari, meet Miuu Chise, she is stay here, she is also joining your team, and if you will, be trainning her." The Kazekage spoke.  
"Hai, Kazekage." Temari replied.  
She didn't look at me again nor did she talk to me during the meet.  
"Follow me." She told me.  
And we were on our way, to where ever she was taking me. Which happen to be the closest trainning field. When we reached there she gave me four five pound weight to put on my wrists and ankles. She told me to run around the field till I couldn't run anymore. Then come back to her for more directions. My muscles felt like they were pulled apart from my bones with the weights on. I could barely stand so how could I run? I willed myself into a walking pace, which slowly turned into a run. My limbs ached started into a more painful throb by my fifth lap. But I ignored it the best I could, by lap 15 it felt like pins and needles. I was only still going by pure will power by lap 25. It felt like eletric shooting threw my limbs by 30. I was covered in sweat, could hardly catch my breath. I finally gave into exhastion on lap 33.  
Temari gave me a ten minute break, before shifting our focus on defensive and offensive moves.

-4 and half hours later-

Temari help me home. I was totally exhasted. She put me on the livingroom sofa before leaving the room.

"How did she fair?"  
"She pushed herself pass her limition and then some. She stronged willed. She has great pontental. I think that it would be best if we teach her some healing jutsu. So if she pushs her to far she won't have to wait for the healing process to continue her trainning." Temari spoke.  
"Good. Her loyaltys?"  
"Mainy to Gaara."  
"What technique is she wanting to learn."  
"She want to be a round about kunoichi. But she does focus more on Taijutsu and Genjutsu."  
"Thanks Temari, dismissed." He told her.


	6. Chunin Exam Arc I

-Chapter Two: Chunin Exams Arc I-

-22 weeks later-

-start of flashback-  
"Does everyone understand the Mission?"  
"Hai," everyone replied.  
"Dismissed." He told everyone.  
I could shake the feeling something was off about Gaara's father. I exited the room with everyone else.  
I stopped outside in the hallway left of the door. I heard talking in the room I just came from. Curiosity got the better of me. And I listen in.  
-end of flashback-

"Tch. I dislike all the moisture in the air. It makes it feel hotter than it really is." I stated.  
"Same here."  
"Shut up, baka." Temari said as she hit Kankuro over the head.  
"Enough. You are repesentive of the Sand Village, now act like it."  
"Hai," I responded instantly, Temari nodded her head in reply, Kankuro just looked away from Sensei, and Gaara just stood there not caring.  
I could help but seem sad Gaara was getting away from me, again. He was being distant again. Shukaku was getting restless and more blood thirsty. I was losing Gaara to himself, I didn't know what to do, and how to save him. Soon he would be out of my reach, too. Just like everyone else. And it hurt seeing him like this.  
We entered Konohagakure both Sensei and Gaara disappeared to who know where. I paced myself behind my other two teammates. I lost myself in my thoughts, till I heard shouting.  
Kankuro was holding a boy by his shirt. This boy looked familiar to me. But I couldn't remember how.  
"Kankuro put the boy down." I spoke calmly.  
"No, why should I?"  
"Because I told you to, do so." I told him as my crystal dagger was digging into his back.  
"Fine." He said as he dropped the boy.  
"Run, along kid." I said to the kid.  
And he did what I told him.  
"Kankuro, you are held accountable for your action here."  
"Like I care. I don't-"  
"Shut up, Kankuro. Or I will kill you." Gaara said.  
I smiled I tried to warn you, Kankuro.  
I blinked trying to get orange and pink from my vision. Ninja should wear less bright color or did they want to be found. I mean who the hell wear an orange jumpsuit? And who the hell has pink, PINK hair? I'm okay with the pink she can't help that but she could cover it up with something, anything.  
I messed something about the Chunin Exams, but I know all I need to know about it already.  
A black haired kid asked for Gaara name.  
Tch. I feel left out...  
"Gaara of the Sand and you are?" He asked.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, and who is the girl." He said.  
Tch. I WAS NOTICED...  
"Tch. I don't feel like telling you. Maybe if you asked me personally than someone else, I would answer."  
"Fine, who are you?"  
"Miuu Chise." I replied.  
I turned away from then and fell in step with Gaara as he walked away. I sighed.  
I sent a silent prayer to Kami in hope that Konoha's ninja weren't all like that.  
Gaara led us to a hotel we were staying at. Our Sensei was waiting in the lobby.  
"Your all signed up for the Chunin Exams, and Miuu their let you stay with your team for the Chunin Exams." He informed us.  
I sighed in relief, that took big weight off my shoulder at that answer of his.  
"That great." I responded to him.  
"Miuu and Gaara, your staying in room 213. Kankuro and Temari, you staying in room 210. And if you need me I'm in room 211. Get some sleep the Exams start in two days" He told us.  
"Hai," we replied will all of us except Gaara that is.  
I walked into the room after Gaara. He grabbed me and forced me into the wall.  
"You must leave me alone, tonight." He commanded me.  
"Please don't go somewhere I can't follow. Don't leave, it hurts." I pleaded with him, with tears running down my face.  
"It-it's not like that, Miuu. My heat cycle starts again tonight. Remember when we first, it like that. I won't be able to control my actions."  
"Then don't Gaara, I don't want to leave you by yourself, please don't make me. I can't- I just can't Gaara. It hurts seeing you like this, alone and distanting yourself from me. Did I do something wrong." I spoken.  
"No, no you didn't, it just if anyone wanted to hurt me, they could with you. I don't know what I would do if they did. Please forgive me, Miuu, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
There was a pause for a moment before he continued, "Miuu, I can't hold out much longer..."  
He closed his eyes, and when they opened his eyes they were golden.  
Shukaku, oh Kami.  
"Shukaku." I whispered softly.  
"Miuu it nice to finally meet you. Shall we get started then?"  
"Get started?" I asked confused.  
"Yes the sooner we mate, the stronger the bond becomes and I can protect you with my sand like Gaara."  
"I want Gaara, please. Give me him."  
"Nope he had his chance to do this and blew it. It my turn now. Don't worry I will take it slow. Well for now." Shukaku told me.  
"I can't, please." I whisper in a small tone.  
"Shush, it will be enjoyable for the both of us." He whispered in my ear. My hands were lifted above my head with sand to hold them on that place the wall. He kissed me slowly and while I focus on the kiss. He stripped me of my clothes.  
The sneaky demon.  
He deepen the kiss as his finger stroked my private area, I gasped out in the kiss. And he took advantage of that fact and shoved his tongue in my mouth. It was a short battle of domiance, which he proudly won.  
Damn he was hell of a kisser.  
His actions left me breathless and wanting more. But I won't tell him that, never.  
I moaned into the kiss as his finger slipped into my core. We both broke apart for air. His lips move to my neck, to my mark. Spark ran through my body as his tongue touched it, and he started sucking on it.  
Oh, Kami.  
I want control of my hand that instant I want to run them through his hair. To have him kiss me again.  
The pleasure was starting to making thinking very hard, I could only feel. And it felt too good to stop.  
He growled at me.  
And it the only warning I received before his tongue and mouth descented from my neck and down my chest, to my breasts. I moaned when the hot and wet tongue licked and suck at my nipple.  
"Ah-ah!" I whimper out, when he bit down to my surprise.  
He kissed my nipple before slowly moving toward my navel, I was shortly confused at his action. It felt like my skin was catching on fire where he kissed.  
He lifted up my body so that my legs were on each side of his shoulders.  
Hands parted my thighs, he kissed the inner part of my thigh, before pressing his opened mouth between my legs, slipping in his tongue into my wet folds.  
"Shukaku, Oh! Ohhhh..."  
He tasted my sweet berry scent; growling low in his throat, healmost spilled on the floor. He nibbled, he licked, he devoured.  
When I began to rocking to his tongue, he eased his forefinger inside of my wetness, stirring me. Then he curled it upwards until he found that subtly ridged flesh. My hidden little spot swelled, waiting to be found by a seeking male.  
I bit off my scream, which drew blood.  
"Don't, I want to hear you scream." He told me.  
"But they will hear us."  
"Fine. I didn't want it go this way." He told me.  
His hands moved through handsigns, before called out a jutsu. Pain flashed through my body as he rebite my neck where my mark was injected demonic chakra into my body. I screamed loudly. There was a knock at the door.  
"Gaara. Come." Sensei said.  
I fell to the floor when the sand holding my hands released me. Gaara pick me up. His eyes were back to his orginal color. And brought me to the bed and laid me down.  
"Sleep, the worst is over. And the pain will be gone by tomorrow. Stay here. I will be back, tomorrow. I didn't mean for that to happen that way, Miuu."  
"Gaara-kun, I'm okay. Don't worry."  
I watched the sand wrap around my body, I stared as it moved around me like a cloak. He did want to protect me.  
"Thank you, Gaara-kun." I spoke to him before he exited the room.  
I easily fell asleep for the first in the last few months.

My dreams were cut off as I quickly shot awake, something was wrong someone was in here with me. And who ever it was, wasn't a friendly.  
"Temari! Kankuro!" I screamed out but the silence jutsu was still active on this room.  
I jumped away from the bed, headed out the window to escape, them.  
I thought for a minute, thank Kami Gaara redressed me while I was sleeping.  
I darted down the streets in hope of losing the tail I had gained. Really was this night capture Miuu night. Because if it was then I didn't get the memo.  
I was to distracted with my thought that I ran into someone.  
Damn it.  
"Take it easy, slow down." An silver haired masked man said.  
I looked behind and saw nothing but still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.  
His eyes narrowed at something. I barely dodge an attack that caught me off guard. It cost me, letting me guard down. Now my left arm had a gash down it.  
I brought chakra up my right hand and place it on my wound, it slowly closed up. I looked to see the silver haired man fighting the cloaked person, that why I wasn't attacked while healing myself.  
I rebrought my chakra to both hands and waited for my chance to strike at this mystery person, who attacked me.  
Their was my opening, I didn't miss my target, I add extra chakra to make sure he didn't escape my chakra strings I stilled him like a puppet.  
"Tch. What is it attack me day. I don't care take him. Report him. But don't involve me at all." I told the mask man.  
He knocked out the cloaked man, and disappeared.  
"Tch. There goes sleeping in peace. What now?" I said to myself.  
Duh. Let found out how this sand ability works out.  
I looked up at the sky, night was turning to dawn. Now where the trainning fields in this village? Somewhere, where civilian can't just locate and be hurt. Somewhere off limits to anyone who not a ninja. So where? So in or out of the village? Best bet is inside the village, they wouldn't let genin be unsupervise out of the village with rogue ninja, and foreign ninjas around.  
Fuck this shit. I'm going back to hotel. Not wondering around for hours to find something I had no clue to find.  
I back track my way back to the hotel and jumped through my window to my room. Or what I thought was my window. Joke, joke. My first guess was correct. It was my room, and Gaara was setting on the bed.  
"Where were you?" Gara questioned.  
"Um, I wanted to see- wait- more test out my new sand ability, but after five minutes out from the hotel. I remember I have no clue where the trainning field were, then I thought about it would be best if no one were to see my skills. And here I am." I stated to him.  
"I was attacked last night."  
"What? Who- nevermind so was I."  
"Do you know who did it?"  
"No not right now but soon I will go with Sensei, Temari, and Kankuro for some trainning. I have something to do."  
"Do what?"  
"You know how much I hate politics. And where I am going I must play the politic card. Hm." I sighed.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't, Miuu."  
"Me do something. Why would think a thing like that." I giggled out.  
"Because I know you, you like to raise hell. Should I feel sorry for the person who about to get it?" He asked.  
"Nope, not at all, Gaara-kun. Please, tell the others I won't be making it today." I requested.  
He nodded his head as an answer before disappearing in his sand.  
I body flicker to the sand and who was now the suspent in my book. If he was the boss who ordered hit was still to be found out.


End file.
